Dreamix Club: Feel The Magic Of Dream Season 1 Episode 1
'''Feel The Magic Of Dream '''is the pilot of Dreamix Club Synopsis Four different faries meet up in Alfea become friends and find out that they have secert connection with their powers. Plot Emma was at her castle with her dog Bissinanor he is funny and naughty, but at the end of the day he's really lovable. Ema was getting ready to go to Alfea, the magical College for fairies she called Julie her best friend to tell her to meet her at Magix. When they arrived there were getting ready to check in there were shown to there dorm, but when they were there they saw Naline and Tahalia their roommates to and there right near Ema and Julie's Dorm and they all said hi to each other they went to the Alfea Courtyard they talked more about themselves. It was time for class the first class was Potiongly and everyone needed four people it was an assiment they needed to do sucessfully so, Ema, Julie, Naline and Tahlia became partners they worked on the the project all night. The next day Ema was putting the final touches to the potion the girls woke up and Tahlia decided why don't we go to the mall and have ice-cream Julie said yes but Ema and Naline decided to stay at Alfea. So, they were at the mall going to the ice-cream polar two witches were stocking them, there names were Atchrain and Sovan they were disgusted from the fariries and find them easy to beat they were outside the pizzia place Tahila and Julie were walking and Tahila wasen't looking were she was going she put ice-cream all over Atcharain face by accendent she called her pixie. Tahila apologized. Atchraine attacked her with her spell Julie texted Ema and Naline to take care of these witches they teleported to Magix City and they transformed and the girls converged their powers and something was sparkling from above they sent the witches back to Cloud Tower they were all shocked on how they did that. The fairies showed the witches who's boss but they were suprised on how they bit them they said were going to be friends forever and started the Dreamix Club. The next morning they all got and A on the Potionology project and this is going to be a wonderful year. Major Events * Emma meets three different fairies * The Starix power is revaled * The witches are Atchrain and Sovan Debut * Emma * Julie * Thalia * Naline * Sovan * Atchrain Characters * Dreamix Club ** Emma ** Julie ** Naline ** Thalia * Shadow Witches ** Atchrain ** Sovan *Other **Lofina Spells Used * The ordinary Dreamix power Trivia * This is the first episode of Dreamix Club * All the main characters are presented in this episode * The Dreamers have a special powers when they come together Category:Fanfiction Category:Dreamix Club Category:Episodes Category:Dreamix Club: Season 1